Susanoo: Gott oder Halbgott?
by Undertaker is the queen
Summary: Was passiert wenn einer der 4 Schutzgötter Japans nach Amerika kommt und Halbgott spielt? Und das alles nur weil ihm langweilig ist. Wer ist es? Natürlich Susanoo Gott der Winde und der See. Freut euch auf verängstigte Monster, verärgerte Götter und einen mächtigen Gott der Sterblicher spielt. Besser gehts doch nicht, oder?
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste Fanfic, bitte seid nicht so streng.

"Lalala" - Normal Reden

"Lalala" - japanisch

Kapitel 1

„ **Tch. Wie langweilig." **Gibt es hier den keine starken Dämonen?** „ Vielleicht sollte ich wieder nach Japan zurück gehen. Aber ich habe noch ein-an halb Monate bis zur großen Versammlung" **und alle Dämonen in meinem Territorium sind so verängstigt, dass sie nach ein paar Sekunden die Flucht ergreifen. Tch."Ich sprang über einen Baumstumpf und schob die Äste von ein paar zu nah stehenden Bäumen vorbei. Ich glaube ich bin irgendwo in Amerika nähe New York. Pff- jedes mal wenn ich über diese Städtenamen von den Sterblichen nachdenke muss ich lachen.

Aber jetzt ernsthaft wo bin ich? Gerade als ich überlegte wie ich mir am besten eine Übersicht verschaffen konnte, hörte ich wie Äste knacksten.

„Wer ist da?" , rief eine jugendliche, deutlich männliche Stimme mit breiten amerikanischen Akzent. „ Und wer will das wissen?", fragte ich schelmisch. Das scheint viel witziger zu sein, als nach armseligen Dämonen oder wie sie es hier nannten -Monstern zu suchen.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt und komm aus den Schatten, damit ich sehen kann was du bist." , sagte diese Stimme mit leicht verunsichertem Ton. Ich entschied mich dumm zu spielen und trat aus den Schatten um mich zu zeigen.

Ich lachte in mich hinein, als auch der Junge aus den Schatten trat. Soll der Spaß beginnen.

_Percy_

Ich war ganz normal wie jeden Tag auf Patrouilliere . Ok so normal wie es für ein Halbblut sein kann, dass gerade nicht auf unglaublich schweren und verstörenden Aufträgen ist und dabei fast umkommt.

Es ist jetzt zwei Monate her seit dem Titanen-krieg und Kronos Niederlage und im Camp hat sich alles wieder beruhigt. Die meisten Hütten waren nur fertig gebaut und auch schon von den jeweiligen Campern bezogen. Nur bei ein paar sind wir Zeitlich hintendran, da dank zwei speziellen Geschwistern aus der Hermes-Hütte auf die Idee kamen es sein witzig die Materialien zu sabotieren um zu sehen wie die anderen reagieren. Ich sag nur soviel die zwei mussten sich ganze drei Tage im alten Zimmer unseres Orakel einschließen, weil sie Angst hatten, dass die aus der Hekate-Hütte sie finden und in Kröten verwandeln.

Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit öfters mit Nico, Thalia und Annabeth getroffen und alles nachzuholen was wir verpasst haben. Nico traut sich auch endlich mehr unter die Leute, was mich ziemlich viel Arbeit gekostet hat. Endlich verstehe ich wie sich Psychologen fühlen, wenn sie mit ihrer Patienten reden müssen.

Annabeth und ich sind nun offiziell ein Paar und ich genieße jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Während ich in Gedanken vertieft war, sah ich plötzlich wie sich etwas im Schatten bewegt. In einem Wald nichts unnatürliches, vielleicht ein Reh oder so. Aber dann hörte ich wie jemand in einer anderen Sprache redete. Ich zog sofort mein Schwert und rief : „ Wer ist da?" Danach hörte ich ein paar Sekunden lang nichts und fing schon fast an zu bezweifeln, dass ich irgendetwas gehört habe, als eine sanfte, aber männliche Stimme antwortete. „ Und wer will das wissen?" Die Stimme klang amüsiert, wie als hätte sie gerade etwas lustiges entdeckt. Aber wieso kann eigentlich niemand wenn man ihm eine direkte Frage stellt, einfach antworten? Die Stimme klang aber nicht so als hätte sie vor mich zu essen, weswegen ich mein Schwert ein Stück sinken ließ. Dennoch hielt ich es Kampfbereit, weil ich Macht in der Stimme spürte und zwar fast schon mehr Macht als bei Vater, und das kann nicht sein. Oder?

„ Ich hab zuerst gefragt und komm aus den Schatten, damit ich sehen kann was du bist." Danach hörte ich Schritte und sah eine Figur aus den Schatten treten. Bei dessen Anblick ich mein Schwert noch ein Stück sinken ließ.

Aus den Schatten kam ein Junge in ungefähr meinem Alter mit tiefschwarzem Haar, dass er mit einem weisen Band befestigt in einem seitlichen Pferdeschwanz über seine Schulter fallen ließ. Silber-blaue Augen schauten mich musternd an. Er ist ungefähr gleichgroß wie ich, aber ein bisschen Muskulöser. Seine Haut war heller als Nicos , was schon ein Kunststück ist, wirkte aber nicht milchig, sonder schien eher als würde sie die ganze Zeit vom Mond angeschienen. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu aber dieser Junge sah besser aus als ich.

Aber immer noch stellt sich die Frage wer er ist. Ein Camper ganz sicher nicht. Seine Kleidung wirkte Asiatisch. Mir kam diese Kleidung bekannt vor, nur woher? Ich überlegte ein paar Sekunde und wollte schon aufgeben als mir einfiel, dass er vorhin eine andere Sprache sprach und da fiel es mir wieder ein. Was er trägt ist wahrscheinlich ein Yukata. Traditionelle japanische Kleidung. Annabeth hat mich in Ausstellungen und zu Vorträgen geschleppt,da ihr deren Architekturen auch sehr gefielen. Waren also doch zu was gut.

Er trug einen dunkel blauen, fast schwarzen Yukata, in den weiße Drachen eingraviert waren und an seiner Seite hing ein genauso dunkler Beutel.

Der Junge schien langsam gelangweilt zu werden, ich brauch wohl nicht zu erwähnen dass er mein Schwert entweder nicht sieht oder einfach nur ignoriert, und antwortet mir auf meine Frage. „ Mein Name laute Susanoo . Und wer bist du?" Ich hatte diesen Namen irgendwo schon einmal gehö Fremde grinste mich einfach nur an, wie als wäre alle nur ein Spiel.

„ Percy Jackson. Was willst du hier ?", antwortete ich ihm und trat einen Schritt näher heran.

Und wie fandets ihr? Bitte gebt mir bescheid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

_Susanoo_

Haha. Mit Sterblichen macht es so viel Spaß zu spielen. Der Junge heißt als Percy Jackson. Interessant. Er kommt wahrscheinlich von diesem Ort, da ich hier eine Barriere spüre. Nicht so stark wie die die meinen Palast behütet, aber dennoch stark genug um Monster fern zu halten. Wenn ich mir den Jungen genauer anschaue, merkt man doch dass er nicht ganz Sterblich ist. Halbgott. Interessant. Es wird immer besser. Der Energie nach zu urteilen befinden sich noch mindestens zwanzig weitere Halbgötter an diesem Ort.

Percy scheint mit seinen Gedanken zu kämpfen und fragt mich noch einmal. „ Was willst du hier? Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du hier zufällig gelandet bist und einfach so die Barriere durchschreiten kannst."

Ich legte meinen Kopf schräg und musste mich zurückhalten um nicht gleich loszulachen. Er kling als wäre ich ein großes und böses Monster, was auch in gewisser Weise stimmt, aber ich bevorzuge es mich nicht mit diesen dummen und schwachen Monstern und Dämonen gleichgestellt zu werden. Ich bin etwas viel besseres. Ein Gott. Und nicht nur irgendein minderer und dahergelaufener Gott sondern einer der vier Schutzpatronen von Japan. Ich bin der Gott des Windes und der See. Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft mich in die Knien zu zwingen oder auch nur annähernd zu besiegen. Aber vielleicht sind diese Götter in Amerika mächtiger und bieten mir einen würdigen Gegner.

Aber eines nach dem anderen. Ich sollt nicht so ungeduldig sein. Hehe. Ich dachte mir schnell eine glaubwürdige Geschichte aus.

„ Ich wollte nur einen kleinen Spaziergang machen als mich plötzlich diese Monster angriffen. Ich rannte vor ihnen weg und ehe ich mich versah bin ich irgendwo mitten im Wald gelandet. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja hier wieder heraus helfen."

Er seufzte und murmelte etwas zu sich dass eigentlich nur er hören sollte, aber hey ich bin ein Gott,. „ Wir suchen nach ihnen und finden keine und ich treffe zufällig auf einen bei Patrouilliere. Ha , Chiron und Mr D werden sich freuen... nur Chiron. Aber schon komisch... was soll's ich bringe ihn am besten ins Camp." , den nächsten Teil sagte er etwas lauter, „ Komm mit mir mit. Ich bring dich in unser Camp, dort können wir dir sicher helfen."

Ich folgte ihm bis wir an einer Lichtung ankamen, die zu mehreren Hütten führte. Jede Hütte sah anders aus, die eine war rosa und man konnte sie vom andren Ende aus riechen. Parfum. Pah! Weiter hinten stand eine schäbigere, aber größere Hütte an deren Seite Flügelschuhe und ein Stab mit Schlangen angebracht war. Warum auch immer. Die Hütte wo meine meiste Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war die blutrot angestrichene in der Mitte des Hüttenkreises. Sie umgab eine Aura von Kampf, Krieg und Blut. Auch wie ich den Spaß des Krieges vermisse. Die Weltkriege zum Beispiel waren sehr unterhaltsam gewesen. Nur in großen Kriegen dürfen sich Götter einmischen. Sonst durften wir uns nur einmischen wenn ein Sterblicher zu dem jeweiligen Gott betet. Was in solchen Momenten leider nur selten passiert. Eine Schande, wir könnten ihnen so gut helfen. Naja.

Es gab noch viele andere Hütten, aber sie wirkten alle uninteressant, außer die dritte in der Reihe. Sie wurde dunkelblau gestrichen und mit unterschiedlich großen Muscheln verziert. Sofort spürte ich wie eine Meerbriese mir entgegen kam.

„ Was sind das für Gebäude?", fragte ich Percy, stellte aber fest, dass dieser nicht mehr da ist.

Da es mir sonst zu langweilig wäre machte ich mich auf um die Landschaft zu erkunden . Er wird mich schon finden, wenn er mich braucht. Irgendwann... hehe.

Ich kam bei einer Arena an in der ungefähr acht Jugendliche mit Schwertern kämpften. Nachdem einer mit einer roten Rüstung seinem Gegner eine Wunde am Bein verpasst hat, trat ich näher an das Schauspiel heran.

Vielleicht habe ich Glück und sie verletzen sich ernsthaft, das wäre so lustig!

Nach circa zehn Minuten bemerkte mich ein Camper und kam auf mich zu.

„ Wer bist du den? Scheinst mir nicht einer von hier zu sein. Vielleicht ein Neuer. Los kämpfe gegen mich!" Ich fragte mich gerade ernsthaft wie wir von „Hallo" zu „ kämpf gegen mich" gekommen sind . Aber ich habe kein Problem damit, da mir sowieso ziemlich langweilig ist, weswegen ich annahm.

„ Ha, ich werde etwas leichter mit dir umgehen, da wir ja nicht wollen, dass der Neue sofort am ersten Tag wieder zu seiner Mami rennt!" Er und seine Freunde brachten in lautem Gelächter aus, wie als hätten sie den Witz des Jahrhunderts gedreht. Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und bemerkt dass nun mehrere Camper auf uns aufmerksam geworden sind und neugierig und unsere Richtung kamen.

„ Nur mal so nebenbei. Wenn ich gegen dich kämpfen soll, brauche ich eine Waffe. Wärst du so freundlich und würdest du mir eine bereit stellen? Sonst kann der Kampf nicht beginnen.", bemerkte ich sarkastisch, was da zu führte, dass er rot wurde und mir Morddrohungen an den Kopf warf.

Einer seiner Freunde warf mir ein etwas älteres Schwert zu, das schon an den Seiten Einkerbungen hat. Das Schwert war nach meiner Meinung zu kurz, aber es ist ja auch kein Katana. Natürlich habe ich eine Waffen, genaugenommen drei, aber ich kann ja schlecht als Neuer ein Schwert aus der Luft ziehen. Was ich aber machen kann ist diesem dummen Sterblichen eine Lektion in Sachen Manieren und Schwertkampf bei zu bringen.

Es hatte sich mit der Zeit eine große Ansammlung von Zuschauern versammelt um diesem Spektakel beizuwohnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Percy der mit einem... Pferd, nein halt da sitzt jemand drauf, also einem Reiter in unsere Richtung kam, war aber zu weit entfernt um den Kampf zu stoppen.

Ich nahm eine lockere Kampfhaltung ein und wartete darauf, das er den ersten Zug macht.

„Ha, hälst dich wohl für so stark, dass du mich einfach besiegen kannst, Neuling. Ich sag dir was, eigentlich wollte ich leicht mit dir umgehen, aber jetzt wirst du lernen was es heißt einen aus der Ares-Hütte herauszufordern." Ich wollte schon anmerken, dass er eigentlich mich herausgefordert, kam aber nie dazu, weil er mich sofort angriff. Ich sah ihn in Zeitlupe auf mich zurennen und wich gelangweilt aus. Er hat nur eine große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Ich habe Jahrtausend Kampferfahrung und er? Maximal zehn.

Wir spielten dieses Spiel mehrere Minuten, bis er langsam anfing zu schnaufen und immer langsamer wurde. Ich beschloss den Kampf, wenn man das überhaupt Kampf nennen kann, zu beenden und führte eine saubere Hieb aus, sodass sein Schwert im hohen Bogen in die nächst beste Ecke flog. Ich schob ihm die Klinge meines Testschwertes unter den Hals und sagte nur.

„ Tot. Ich würde wenn ich du wäre nicht so große Töne spucken, wenn du nichts kannst. Kannst mich gerne wieder herausfordern aber erst wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du eine Chance gegen mich hast." Ich warf ihm mein Schwert zu und wollte mich umdrehen, als ich spürte, wie er einen Dolch zog und ihn in meine Richtung warf. Ich seufzte. Zum wievielten Mal heute? Und fing den Dolch mit Leichtigkeit mit zwei Fingern.

Ich drehte mich und erwartete schon fast , dass ein Mini-krieg losbricht, aber stattdessen kamen der Idiot und seine Freunde in meine Richtung und legten mir sein Arm über die Schulter. „ Gute Leistung. Ich sehe du hast Mumm. Bist immer in der Ares-Hütte willkommen. Ich bin Clarisse." Nach dem er den Helm abnahm musste ich zu meiner Verwunderung feststellen, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelt. „ Und wer bist du? Aber viel wichtigen was trägst du? Das ist kein Kleid hoffe ich, oder? Und wenn du bist doch ein Junge, weil ein Mädchen, so sehr es schmerzt zuzugeben, kann nie so viele Muskeln haben." Sofort wurde ich von alle Campern umzingelt und befragt. Nicht Mal Antworten konnte ich schnell genug geben.

Denn gerade als ich antworten wollte, kamen Percy, ein Blondine und der Reiter, wobei ich schon wieder feststellen musste , dass es sich nicht um ein Pferd und einen Reiter, sonder um eine Mischung handelt. Bauchaufwärts ist er ein Mensch, doch abwärts ein Pferd. „Yo Susino, ich habe dich gesucht wo warst du?" „ Mein Name ist Susanoo. Merk ihn dir richtig oder lass es ganz bleiben. Und zu deiner Frage. Du bist derjenige der auf einmal weg war. Ich habe mich lediglich entschieden mich etwas umzusehen.", gab ich ihm genervt zurück. Er wurde rot. Ich hasse es wenn Ausländer meinen Namen nicht richtig aussprechen können. Das passiert ganz oft bei Touristen, die keine Ahnung haben wer wir Götter sind und es auch nicht wirklich wissen wollen, sondern nur ein paar Erinnerungsfotos wollen. Obwohl im Moment bin ich der Ausländer. Hmm.

„ Ach ja, sorry. Ich wurde abgelenkt. Aber wie ich sehe weißt du ja, wer die Götter sind. Warum has-" Ich unterbrach ihn, da mich langsam die ganzen Fragen nerven. „ Ich habe keinen Plan von welchen Göttern wir gerade reden. Das Einzige was ich getan habe war eine Herausforderung anzunehmen und gegen denjenigen zu kämpfen."

Wenn das so weiter geht mache ich heute noch einen Abgang. Argh! Ich liebe es Leute zu nerven oder foltern, obwohl ich ersteres mehr benutze, aber ich hasse es wenn sie es bei mir machen, natürlich hat es bis jetzt keiner das letztere bei mir geschafft.

„ Wir wollen hier keinen Streit, oder? Also. Ich würde sagen ihr macht mit euren Aktivitäten weiter und ich werde mich mit euch zwei unterhalten. Folgt mir bitte ins Hauptgebäude." Aha. Der Pferdeheini ist also doch zu was gut. Und ich dachte schon der stände nur da, wie so ne Statue. Der scheint mir auch jemand zu sein , der ein gutes Opfer für meine Streiche abgeben würde.

Während ich ihn Gedanken vertieft war, merkte ich gar nicht, dass wir schon bei einem großen Gebäude ankamen. Auf der Terrasse saß ein Mann in... Leopardenshorts.

Wow, heute habe ich alles gesehen.

Der Mann grunzte nur, wie um uns zu zeigen, dass er uns bemerkt hat, obwohl ich eher glaube, dass er am einschlafen ist.

Aber irgendwas an seiner Aura macht mich stutzig. Er fühlt sich deutlich mächtiger als diese Camper an. Da traf es mich! Er ist ein Gott. Aber wieso sitzt ein Gott auf einer Terrasse und trink Cola und mischt Karten. Ok, Ich bin kein Musterbeispiel für einen Gott, aber das schien mir nun... naja fast wie eine Bestrafung. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen will er auch nicht wirklich hier sein.

Komischerweise kommt er mir sogar bekannt vor, ich weiß nur nicht woher. Vielleicht haben wir uns irgendwann mal zufällig getroffen... wen interessiert's.

„ Mr D ich habe hier einen neuen Halbgott. Er erschien auf einmal an der Grenze und ist vor einem Monster davon gelaufen." Hey, du lässt mich so klingen, als wäre ich vor Angst vor denen weggelaufen. Und wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ich ein Halbgott bin. Hm? Niemand, aber wer würde mir schon zuhören. Ich bin ja nur ein einfacher … Halbgott. Tch.

„ **Was haben die Leute eigentlich immer mit ihren Vorurteilen. Mir wird es langsam zu langweilig."** Ich murmelte vor mich, da ich dachte, dass sowieso keiner mich hört. Nur dieser sogenannte Mr D schaute nach meinem Monolog überrascht auf.

„ **Bist das du, Susanoo? Ich habe dich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." **Er stand auf und schaute mich direkt an.

Natürlich! Dionysos! Wie konnte ich ihn vergessen.

„**Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber könnten wir diese Unterhaltung drinnen fortführen. Ich will nicht, dass uns jeder hört."**

Er nickte zum Verständnis und schickte die anderen weg. Wir begaben uns nach drinnen und er brachte, ließ eher erscheinen, uns zwei Dosen Cola. Ich machte es mir auf einem der Sessel bequem und ließ den Sterblichen Akt fallen.

Um mich herum erschienen blaue Lichter die fröhlich vor sich hin flackerten und mein göttlicher Schal, in leuchtendem Silber erschien hinter mir und kühlte die Luft um mich herum ab.

Meine Haare wurden länger , bis sie mir fast zur Hüfte reichten, und aus meinen Augen erlosch das blau und ließ nur kalte, gnadenlose silberne Augen zurück. Ich spürte wie meine Schwerter wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz, zwei an meiner rechten und eins an meiner linken Seite, zurückkehrten. Als letztes spürte ich wie sich meine Fingernägel schärften und langer wurden.

Dionysos schaute mich nur erstaunt an, schüttelte sich kurz und fragte mich dann.

„**Was sucht einer der vier japanischen Lorde in Amerika? Und warum hast du mich nicht informiert, alter Freund?"**

Ich lächelte in mich hinein und dachte nur:

_Wie wäre es wenn ich wirklich Halbblut spiele? Mal schauen wie es sich anfühlt Sterblicher zu sein, oder mindestens so zu tun? Und ich weiß genau wer mir dabei helfen kann. Immerhin ist Dionysos mir noch einiges schuldig._

_Oh was für ein Spaß. Keine Langeweile mehr fürs nächste, hoffe ich jedenfalls und wenn nicht kann ich immer noch die Sterblichen quälen._

Lass den Spaß beginnen.

_Autor note: Eigentlich wollte ich die ersten zwei Kapitel als eins veröffentlichen, nur irgendwie hats nicht geklappt. Naja. Was solls._


End file.
